


I Hate Hockey

by PunkPhantomTwin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Hockey, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPhantomTwin/pseuds/PunkPhantomTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel hates hockey. He would much rather be at home with a good book. But who's this handsome man next to him? Kiss Cam? What?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate Hockey

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a short break from writing the kink challenge to write insane fluff. I mean, this is so fluffy, I giggled a lot.
> 
> This also my first Supernatural fic and it is AUDestiel. I actually haven't seen past season 5, but tumblr keeps me informed. And Cas is kind of a dork in this. They're both human and there are no monsters!
> 
> Enjoy and tell me what you think!

Castiel hated sports. But Gabriel always found a way to drag him out to those damn events.

“Get out of the house,” he had said. “Spend some time away from the books and the Netflix and go see some actual people instead.”

But he didn’t want to spend time with people. He saw his siblings enough and didn’t need to be surrounded by screaming people and tackling brutes on ice.

Which was why he was currently pouting and grumbling in the stands, having absolutely no idea what his family was shouting about. The men were chasing after one that was skating ahead of the rest, pushing the puck across the ice.

Cas’s head leaned his head back on his left hand, that was propped up since there was no one sitting on that side of him.

“Why so glum, chum?” His brother slapped his shoulder, chuckling when Cas glared.

“You know I don’t care for this.”

“C’mon, man,” he whined. “We go to all of your nerd things!”

He rolled his eyes and turned away from him as the crowd yelled again. He could only make out the sound of an older man a few rows behind sluring very vulgar names at the players. Castiel wondered why no one kicked him out. He thought this was a family thing.

He was so distracted by trying to understand what the man was yelling that he jumped when someone touched his left shoulder suddenly.

Holy shit.

His eyes widened they found the gorgeous man who had gotten his attention. He looked to be around his age and his face was covered in freckles, his dark blonde hair looking as though he’d run his hands through it repeatedly. He couldn’t see the man’s body, as he was wearing a baggy jersey, but Cas thought any man who looked that nice must look heavenly underneath. 

Shit! He was talking to him!

“I-I’m sorry, what?”

The man chuckled. “Is anyone sitting here?”

Castiel shook his head stupidly and the man turned to a taller and buffer man behind him, nodding before they both plopped down.

His face flushed and, for the first time, he tried to focus on the game. Gabriel noticed his brother’s eyes occasionally flashing back to the man and gave a smug grin, but Cas didn’t notice.

The entire row suddenly stood, causing Cas to fold in on himself to avoid being hit by Gabriel and the cute guy, a look of fear on his face.

“I take it you don’t understand hockey…?” He started when the man spoke to him, now seated back beside him. He could only shake his head and the man giggled. Actually giggled. Cas thought it was so damn cute.

“Do you, uh, want me to explain it or….?” He stumbled over his words a bit and Castiel saw the buff man grin behind him.

“Uh, y-yeah. That’d be cool.”

The man grinned and stuck his hand out in greeting. “I’m Dean.”

“Castiel.”

Dean grinned wider. He loved his name. 

They just stared at each other for a bit, smiling like idiots, until both of their brothers elbowed them on their backs, causing Dean to cough.

“Yeah, so, um, the basics. There are six players on the ice at a time,” Their heads leaned closer together so Cas could hear, their foreheads touching slightly.

“But there are only five,” he pointed out, squinting while he counted the players. Dean smiled.

“You’re not counting the goalie.” He made an ‘oh’ face and nodded, listening intently while Dean continued. “There are three forwards and two defenseman. You can kinda guess what they do.”

Castiel grinned and chuckled softly, Dean’s eyes softening.

 

It didn’t take long for Dean to explain hockey, and, for a few minutes, he had Cas explain what was happening as it happened. 

But that got boring. So they decided to talk instead, completely ignoring the game and the screaming fans.

Dean learned that Cas loved Harry Potter, Doctor Who, and a bunch of classics like Jane Eyre and The Great Gatsby. He loved spending his weekends reading or watching Doctor Who on Netflix. And that he had way too many siblings, whereas Dean only had one brother, Sam.

Dean, however, liked to spend his time outside, fixing cars and working out. Though he had seen maybe two episodes of Doctor Who and Game of Thrones. He elected to omit his many, um, trysts.

They both had one huge thing in common, though. They loved burgers. Any kind, and they could stuff their faces.

They were so busy giggling and telling stories that they missed the ‘kiss cam’ flashing and their brothers dramatically pointing at the two of them, standing up and waving one arm.

When Gabriel slapped Cas’s head, he turned to glare but stopped dead when he saw his and Dean’s face up on the Kiss Cam. Dean looked to see what he was staring at and they both glanced at each other before diving in.

Dean’s hands held onto his face, their lips moving against each other, Cas gripping onto his shoulders. This was by no means a gentle first kiss. It was sloppy and rough, their teeth scraping together, their breaths mingling. Their families and the people around them cheered.

They finally parted, their breathing heavy and their saliva dripping a bit while they laughed breathlessly.

“So, um, do you wanna go out sometime?”

Cas laughed loudly and nodded. “Yes. That sounds like fun.”

Castiel decided that he liked hockey.


End file.
